Combat à la finition
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Status: Hiatus!
1. A letter that have not come

_Combat à la finition_

A letter that have not come yet to the Brothers

_Dear Reggie and Paul, _

_  
I am writing this letter to you, I know you two are still going to hate me after what did for years now and I am sorry for everything that put you through this. I have traveling into every regions after retired from the Elite Four and to see new Pokemon, visit your Aunt Winona and explain what happen along time ago along with Grandfather Lucian who kind of in shock right now after telling them that I am his long lost son… _

_They were able to forgive me along with your Cousin Anabel and your other cousin Harley (Disturbing seeing him wearing female trainer clothes), but some did not forgive me for the Crime that have commit that person is your grandfather Brandon. He did not even write back to me lately and you have a long line of family that you do not know about. You especially have a disturbing uncle who is Tucker (He is behind DISTURBING compare to Harley) appear to be Harley's father and you have Aunt Kate in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. _

_It is somewhat strange that some of us do not mention anything to each other ever since, but we do not talk at all. We sometimes pretend that we are not related, sadly, your mother Karen retire from the Elite Four would like you too, but she has sickness inside of her she remain in the hospital at the time as they are searching for a cure and the others who retire from Team Rocket they want to see you too. They are still serving time in prison and some are not suppose to go out their regions before their time is up. _

_I going to be Veilstone City in two days, I hope I can meet your friend "Ash" as I search for a cure to help the heroes who are still stoned after they affected Mew's aftereffect. You have not heard about them yet, but you learn soon…_

_Love your father, _

_Will_

_PS: I have a score to settle with one family member who is over the edge on destroying the world, you do not even know he appears to be relative and it seems to be this will be serious battle… Therefore, Reggie I trust in you that Paul do not go over the edge think Pokemon is nothing to him and there will be a family reunion somewhere in Pallet Town… as an anniversary coming soon…_

Cyrus the Head of the Galactic crumble the letter that he read from his brother and he said with a sly smile, "They will never know the family when I am around, they will never know him at all or any of the family, but I will soon get the rule the world with an Iron fist. The family will never stop me!"

He laugh insane and his elder daughter who is Jupiter overhear it along with her two siblings Saturn and Mars except for Pluto who is still busy in the others. Jupiter didn't say a word, but pretend that didn't happen leading them out of the room without him knowing at all. Cyrus didn't know that one of the Pokemon got a hold of the leader that Pokemon was Starly

In Snowpoint harbor, Will come out of a ship carrying a suitcase wearing a black and red jacket with gray scarf covering his neck and face. He smile starring at the fans surrounding him, he said in his mind, "This is the final battle of feud shall stop… Cyrus you have break apart a family and now you are "

_To Be continued_

**

* * *

I don't own Pokemon only Nintendo does, this is one serious family feud that Paul or Reggie don't know about after Cyrus got a hold of the letter… As old friends reunited with new friends for an adventure of a lifetime help a family in need. Anyone who wants to know what the title "Combat à la finition" means in English, it means "Fights with the completion."**


	2. Returning Home

**I don't own anything from Nintendo...

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Returning Home_

Paul remain the same Pokemon Trainer after getting the message from his brother, he remain cold hearted to his Pokemon to train them until they reach the limit causing them to become emotionless and stronger to beat anything. He wears a dark purple hooded jacket with black sleeves; he wore blue jeans, and black and red shoes. The near Veilstone City in the middle of the forest is where he was training his Pokemon for the next gym until he saw a Starly flew over him dropping the letter from its beak.

He catches the letter and he said surprise, "it is from my brother… What come back to Veilstone City, I got a surprise for you… Reggie I don't have no time for surprise, I am not in the mood for love either!" Paul returns his Pokemon back into their Pokeball and ride back to Veilstone on his bike as it starting to rain again. He notices a Pokemon went pass him and he said staring at it, "I thought it felt something… Its just some pathetic Pokemon that is weak…" As he went to Veilstone, but he did not know that was Suicune stare at him from behind on the cliff and tears rolling down his eyes.

_It is such a shame that some trainers think Pokemon is weak, but they are making a big mistake for what they have done to Pokemon treating its own kind like a trash. You do not deserve to become a Pokemon Trainer if you do not show the love of the Pokemon, you will end regretting at the end…_

Paul notice the three of Galactic Grunts were blocking his path, Cyrus stand before him and he said harshly as he got off from his bike, "Get out of the way…" "Oh great its kid again, sorry this road is close so you better go home to your mommy!" said one of them teasing him, Paul did not say a word, but spoke; "This is my home, my brother live! What do you want more than that a battle?"

"Battle it shall!" said the second member of Galactic Grunts, Cyrus didn't say a word at all, but just watch for entertainment along with Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars behind him. "Watch and learn!" said Cyrus with a smile on his face. The three Galactic Grunts take out three Golbats as they throw their pokeballs in the air and Paul said emotionless taking out his Electrabuzz, "Go Electrabuzz use thunder on them!"

Electrabuzz use thunder on them, but the grunts give him a smile when the three Pokemon use mirror coat that reflect back at him. "Interesting that is the best move that you come up!" said Paul emotionless with an evil smile, "use Brick Break!" Electrabuzz jump from the ground and manage to hit the target, but miss the other two as they use Super Sonic on Paul and his Pokemon. One of the grunts said chuckled, "We were not targeting your Pokemon, and we are targeting you too!"

Paul is in pain as his knee hit the ground and he did not care at all, "Come up stupid Pokemon fight BACK!" Electrabuzz cannot take it anymore, as it was confuse, he lost control of his thunder nearly hitting Paul and other two Pokemon. "This is what we need to steal," he said pointing out to Electrabuzz and Juniper said surprise, "You want us to steal this Pokemon from you, I am not taking the risk of my Pokemon being hit by this beast!" "Fine let me try!" said Saturn calling out his Pokemon Bronzong, "Use Hypnosis on both the trainer and Pokemon!" Bronzong used Hypnosis on Paul and Electrabuzz, but something reflects it back from them. "What the!" Saturn returning his Pokemon back into its Pokeball, revealing a Kirlia using reflects. "A Kirlia!" said Paul before he is unconscious.

"How dare you hurt your own family member like that!" said Will rushing to Paul side and lift him up from the ground, Cyrus chuckle a little, "He was just getting in the way of trespassing in our territory, so I sent my employees to teach him a good lesson…" "Kirlia teleport!" said Will, Kirlia nodded and use teleport. "DAMMIT HE ESCAPE!" said one of the grunts going after him. Cyrus stop him as he give him a smile as one of the Zubat give him Electrabuzz' pokeball, "Well, we got the Electrabuzz already, so let's begin the experiment!"

They went back into the Galactic Building, Paul did not realize they were targeting all his Pokemon not him alone… He did not know that Suicune witness what happen on top of the building before it vanishes into the midair. One of the grunts noticed Suicune, but did not say a word as they went back into the building before it starting to rain… He said in his mind, "I thought I just saw a Suicune on one of the buildings… NAH it got to be some illusions messing with us."

_To Be Continued_

**

* * *

Another chapter complete, but it seem I should add the pairings for the future chapters to come and I hope you enjoy the stories. Please leave a review after reading the chapter ok… all reviews are allow here, what should the pairing would be in this story? **


	3. Cauchemar

**For those who read the stories that are Firefly the Umbreon, Ketchum Kid, ****and AzureZephyr, the only two who review and read the stories. I thank you; I hope you enjoy the third chapter so far… I do not own Pokemon only Nintendo…

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Cauchemar_

At Hearthome City, Reggie peacefully feeding his Pokemon until Fantina comes into the house and she said holding a letter up, "Reggie what is the MEANING OF THIS?" "What is!" said Reggie looking up at her.

"Veilstone City has been taken over by the Galactic and this Starly was carrying this letter to you," she said revealing the Starly on her shoulder with a bandage on its wings, "it was being chase by Crobats, Golbats, and Zubats from there. I use Gengar to save it before it gets hurt… badly it was all crumble up, but it still in good condition. For once, I did not know that Lucien is relative to you along with the others Gym Leader and Elite 4 that is news from your father… Will."

She gives the letter and Reggie is shock of who wrote this letter, he said, "My father is coming to Sinnoh." He carefully read it and he look at Fantina, he said in shock, "Who is the family member that we are have a feud with?" "Don't look at me I am not relative to you!" said Fantina walking into the door, "Sorry I cannot have a long conversation with you, but I will return to check on you farewell!"

Reggie turn to the Pokemon Starly and pet it, "They got you really good, thanks for getting the letter." "Reggie!" said Will smash the door open with his foot and carrying Paul on his back. "Hello father," said Reggie dash straight to him seeing Paul unconscious, "What happen?" "He was ambush by the Galactic!" said Will putting Paul on a bed, "Tell what happen when I was gone…" "Where's MOM?" said Reggie.

"Didn't the letter tell you, she is still in the hospital fighting from a disease," said Will astonished, "Did you really did get the letter…" "No, it haven't been sent to us, until I sent Starly to get the letter back from the person that stole…," said Reggie the remain of the letter, Will didn't say a word and noticed part of words cross-out… "It has begun!"

Will said in mind, he turn to Reggie, "This is not the letter I sent you…, but I got a pack-up copy!" Will take out a copy from behind his pocket of his pants and hand it to him, Reggie did not say a word, but read the mail. He looks up at his father Will and he said, "So who is the family member we are having problem with?" "The problem is Cyrus, he is going behind it, but sadly Paul doesn't know about it," said Will sitting down on the couch and drinking tea. "I know the Family feud situation!" said Reggie sitting on the couch with him petting Starly, "Sadly I haven't figured out why?" "I was kind of wrong from the beginning after being kidnap as a child and now the whole family is against me every step of the way," said Will sad stare at Paul.

Reggie said to Will, "Paul so far got two badges from both gyms in Sinnoh, but his attitude against his Pokemon is beyond harsh to them when they lose. When they win, they do not give gratitude like the saying goes 'If you hate them, they will hate you back as well.' Besides, I have been thinking it over and will have to take his Pokedex to remove him from being a Pokemon trainer until he learns his lesson… to care for his Pokemon not for their powers. Sadly, it is my fault for not showing the edge of how to treat your Pokemon with love and caring like Ash does his. I didn't know what to say to him anymore, it's not like him at all…"

Will didn't say a word, as he notice tears from Reggie's face rolling down, Will come up to him and touch his face. He said with soft smile as he remove his mask revealing his black eyes and true beauty from him, "No, its our fault for not showing the way for treating your Pokemon, our pride and beauty have gotten us in the way of taking care you… We have not showed up the love to him as we give you when you win all three league and we are sorry for what we have done after all these years.

He feel anger because he does show love because of us, we are shame for being bad parents to both of you. Will you ever forgive me?" "I do forgive you dad, you are trying to make things right in the family again," said Reggie hug Will. Will smile at him calmly and turn to Paul in sadness, "I hope you forgive me too Paul…"

Sadly Paul hasn't forgive his father at all and he is still unconscious in his mind having a strange dream about his Pokemon disobeying his every orders instead attacking him. "Why are not listening to me at all?" said Paul as he was being chase by them. "Beside you have being treating us like we are nothing in the world!" said his Torterra using Frenzy Plant to block his path, he turn in fear to his own Pokemon, "This isn't like you at all, you use to be a caring trainer after losing to the league three times, you go aggressively training us like we are nothing…" "You are the worst trainer ever, WORST than Giovanni from Team Rocket," said a voice and he turn to Ash in front of him giving him a look.

"I don't care about the Pokemon; all I care about it is their power!" Paul yelled back at them, "You are nothing to me…, you are NOTHING!" "Paul, Paul, Paul you don't even understand how I feel about Pokemon, they are not your power, but what you are doing is hurting their emotions and using them!" said Weavile leaning on Torterra with a female voice, "You are like Team Rocket that don't even care for their Pokemon except they steal from trainers, treating them like tool…" "I don't care about Team Rocket and all I care about Pokemon to win for me!" said Paul aggressive try to punch Ash, but vanishes into the air. Paul broke down all of the sudden is hit by Glisor when it used "X-Scissor."

All of the sudden everyone surrounding them taunting him as Paul broke down in tears saying, "You should not be a Pokemon trainer, you should give up!" "You got nothing at all!" "You got no chance to beat the league in Sinnoh!" "How does it feel to be put down!" said a voice and Paul look up seeing a huge Chimchar right in front of him, "Lets see how you feel being treat by a Pokemon!" All of Paul's Pokemon from all over attack him, he scream in pain and wake up in his room. He looks around seeing Shinx, Stunky, Starly, and Budew were on the bed wondering what happen, he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

They were scare and fled out of his room, Paul gasped feeling the pain after he wake up from the dream and he said, "What is that again?" Paul got back into his senses and he got out of bed revealing he was wearing a white oversized T-shirt.

Paul dashes out of his room and look at his surroundings, he went down stairs seeing Will sitting down on the couch and he went back into the room. "What is he doing here?" he said in his mind, but after having a flashback he rush into his backpack and notice his pokeballs are missing, "Oh no this cannot be.. Where are they, he didn't?" "Paul is there something wrong?" said his brother carrying a tray of breakfast up to his room and he turn to him with tears running down his eyes. He said emotionless, "Are the Pokemon still here?"

"No, sadly we haven't seen them later!" said Reggie in shock, "Did you abandon them?" "How could I abandon them?" said Paul gives his glare, "They are my main party, if they are weak they will be release…" "Paul… you been over this, abandon your Pokemon is not the answer," said Reggie putting down the tray, trying to reason with his own brother, "his is not like you Paul, this is not the Pokemon trainer in you…" Paul did not say a word, but turn away to look at the mirror and he said, "Leave me alone, just leave me be… They wouldn't abandoned me, they wouldn't!"

He turns to him as Reggie gasped seeing him crying, he smile calmly as he went up to him and he said, "It's been a while since I see you cry…, we will help you found your Pokemon." Paul stop crying and push him break up the hug, he turn away in angered, "I will find my Pokemon my way if I have too… besides they will come back for me… I don't care about your hug or the emotions just leave me alone!" "Fine be that way!" said Reggie went out of the room and slam the door behind him. As his brother left the room, Paul close the window and he stare at himself in the mirror. He saw himself crying, he said in shock, "Why am I showing emotions all of the sudden? What is becoming of me?" He tries to hide it, but cannot as he started to worry about his pokemon he jump on the bed and broke down in tears…

What is happening to me? All of the sudden I am starting to feel worry about my very own Pokemon, what is becoming of me?

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

Reviews please I hope you enjoy it so far sorry for disturbing you…**


	4. Désastre Tragique

**The chapter 4 has been update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them all only Nintendo…

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: _Désastre Tragique (Tragic Disaster)

At the Hearthome Gym, Will come inside the gym for a visit and he look around. He said seeing the entire ghost Pokemon all over the gym, "Wow she is really has an addiction to this type Pokemon just like grandma Agatha." "I see you return to Sinnoh brother!" said Fantina appear on the stage before him, "I am not getting involved with the family anymore…" "It is not that Fantina, you still hate me for I did in the past along with the others," said Will calmly, "But there is something about our family member…"

"You mean Paul I don't know what the others do to him, but he seems to show no emotions to his Pokemon sadly to say as I check his bag," explained Fantina sitting on the chair in the tearoom, "There were all empty none of them are not in their pokeballs… I don't know if he release them or not, but I think Paul has reach the edge." "I know, but I thinking it was Cyrus plan to take his Pokemon from the beginning after getting the letter from Starly," said Will sitting next to her.

"How is Karen doing?" said Fantina stare at him, Will answered, "It is not good, she really want to visit them, but sadly her sickness keep her from going to Sinnoh… Most of all, it lead me to here after an unsuccessful into curing the trainers who were stone by catching a Jirachi, there is a Pokemon in Sinnoh who can control time that can help me to cure them."

"I see, I heard from Rowan about this and I will do whatever it takes to help on your research," said Fantina petting her Drifloon and Will said smiled, "It is great to hear you speak English instead of the mixture of French!" "Come Will our ancestors are from French at least some of us should show some traditional to the family!" said Fantina hitting him on the head. "Ouch!" said Will rubbing the back of his head, "Anabal, Tucker, and Winona will come to visit next week. I hope to one day Paul understands…"

"Kirlia!" said his Kirlia coming into the gym carrying the package to him. "Oh I got you something from Snowpoint!" said Will smile at her, "It is dying to see you…" Fantina open the box reveal a pokeball and when she open it, Froslass come out of it. "Oh my!" said Fantina fascinated seeing Froslass, "How did you know that always wanting to have this Pokemon?" "Wild guess!" said Will soft smiled seeing Kirlia and Froslass happily playing with each other, "it's an early birthday gift…"

"You finally got the Pokemon I always wanted, I forgive you for once," said Fantina picking up Froslass and hug it, "But we are still not relative…" "I know that!" said Will calmly laughing a little, "You never are the same…" All of the sudden he stop laughing and turn to her, "Oh forgot to tell you the bad news grandmother pass away after suffering from the same illness like Karen." Fantina did not say a word, but put down Froslass as Will gave her a will and handed her the remain of the Pokemon own by Agatha.

Fantina open the will and read it…

* * *

_"If it is you Fantina I wanted to give you my Pokemon to keep when I pass away…The only wish I hope that will come true is the family to reunite to end the family feud and sadly I haven't seen my grandchildren for a while. I am too old to battle, too old to travel as I remain in the bed of the hospital writing a will, everyone I care about is on my side before I go to heaven. I laughed saying, "Will will make it, but I call him by the name "Itsuki" so he won't be confuse._

I left behind my mansion in Kanto to you and everything I own to my other children to pass down to their children, if you see Ash or Paul there are two eggs that I sent Winona to give them each. I am sorry, I cannot see your face and I know that you love contests a lot. As I look down in heaven, I will continue to cheer you on by spirit… watching over you. Please there is one last thing I want you to do, reunite the family once again, this feud as to stop from now on. Some of us do not really know each other anymore, what is our relationship status. I know you will say that we are relative, but we all the same in the family and nothing cannot take this family apart…"

_

* * *

_After reading the letter, Fantina starting to cry and hug Will. Fantina said to him crying continually, "I am sorry to hear that, I will try to come to the family reunion someday…, but now I am heartbroken right now after hearing the news. I will carry on grandma legacy and name Froslass after our grandma." "I better go!" said Will going outside of the gym before saying his goodbye until he got bump by a trainer, "Whoa be careful kid, and you almost put me down on the ground!"

"Ash, Ash slow down!" said Dawn along with Brock carrying Pikachu, "First we need to take the Pokemon into the Pokemon Center before going into the Gym." "Oh right sorry mister!" said Ash looking up at him, "Wait you are one of the Elite Four!" "Yes, I am one of them in Johto; you must be Ash of Pallet Town!"

Will introduced himself to them. "What is an Elite Four doing in Sinnoh?" said Dawn seeing him. "business to attend too!" said Will turn away as he walk away from them, "I better go back, lets go Lugia!"

He throws out a Pokeball and Lugia come out, everyone were astonished as he got on Lugia flying off. "Wow he just captures one of the Pokemon that is impressive!" said one of the children and Fantina come out of the gym with a smile on her face staring at him flying off.

Ash and the gang went into the Pokemon center and Ash handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, she said, "There will be cure in 10 minutes so please wait in the waiting room please…" "I WILL DO ANYTHING TO FOR YOU!" said Brock with his habit making Joy blushes, but Croagunk us poison jab on Brock.

Everyone chuckled a little, as he was being drag by Croagunk, Ash watch Dawn train her Pokemon and he said in his mind, "I hope Misty still miss me!" "Hello Ash," said Winona coming into the Pokemon Center. "Waah Winona!" said Brock and grabs him by the hand, "Will marry me?" "I am tired of people mistaken my name as a verb!" said Will coming in the Pokemon Center gloomy as rain fallen down on him, "I should have stick my name to Itsuki…"

"Hello uncle," said Winona looking up at Will. "Did she just say uncle?" said Ash stares at Winona and Will, but Will did not say a word. He run out of the Pokemon Center, Winona said with sighed, "I am getting tire with this family…" "What family?" said Dawn looking up at Winona. "Oh I didn't notice that you overheard, but I will let you in on some secrets!" said Winona looking at them. "Your Pokemon are fully healed!" said Nurse Joy coming out of the room and handing Ash his Pokemon, along with his Pikachu.

"OH RIGHT!" said Ash excited pointing to the North, "I am going to get my badge…" "How are you going to win the badge since you always lose?" said Paul coming into the Pokemon Center fully dress, "Nurse Joy have you seen any of my Pokemon?" "Sadly there is none of your Pokemon inside the center," said Nurse Joy try to calm him down. "Great, just great the Pokemon Center doesn't even have my Pokemon," said Paul in his mind turn away from Nurse Joy and come out of the Pokemon Center.

"Strange this is not Paul at all," said Winona stare at him worried, "He would keep his Pokemon with him at all, but after hearing it from Will that the Galactic ambush him in Veilstone." "WHAT!" said Ash in shock, Dawn said in shock, "You cannot be serious, and the next contest is in there along with Gym Leader Maylene!" "none of us cannot go in sadly, I was about to visit Maylene," said Winona, but she turn to Ash, "Oh Ash I forgot you know that old lady from the last Gym Leader of Kanto…"

"Yeah it was Agatha if I am not mistaken," said Ash remembering the old lady's face in his mind, "What happen?" "She just past away weeks ago, she wants you to give you this!" said Winona handing him a box as he open it, he notice an egg inside of it. Ash looks up to her and did not say a word, he stare at the egg. Ash said looking up at Winona, "Oak is not going to happy about the news…, but I just met her last year before I went to challenge the Battle Frontier…"

"he already got the information already and he is not happy about it at all, sadly he really going to miss her," said Winona, "She want you to take care his egg." Ash stares at it and he said, "Why would she give an egg to me?" "For an unknown reason I don't know!" said Winona… "WINONA!" said a voice, "Get your stupid bird away from me!" "Oh great," said Winona in her mind, she turn to them and said, "See you later!"

She rushes out of the center and Ash said, "Did I just hear Harley?" "Who is Harley?" said Dawn confused. "Harley is one of May's rival from the beginning to the end," explained Brock, "who is really a coordinator…" "What no way," said Dawn in shock.

"So far all he does is cheating his way along the way meaning that we do not trust him at all!" said Ash sighed, "But watch out Dawn when you are going into the contest…" "Why?" Dawn said worried. "He have trick under his sleeves," said Ash as he went out the Pokemon Center along with Brock. She turns her pokemon back into their pokeballs and went out of the Pokemon Center. "Cannot believe you just did SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" yelled Winona at Harley, "You JUST HURT Skarmory like that, and he didn't really mean it!" "Well first of all, he was attacking MY Octillery!" said Harley arguing.

"IF you teach your Pokemon some manners, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THE SITUATION!" said Winona talking back. "You two stop arguing you are acting like little children!" said Tucker sighed coming out of the Pokemon Contest Building, "Geez for once could you be mature Paul?"

"I don't care it is all her fault!" said Harley turn away from both of him and he notice Ash and Brock coming out of the Pokemon Center, "Well, well, if it isn't Ash and Brock how isn't going?" Ash did not say a word along with Brock, but as he noticed Brock's Happiny and Dawn's Piplup. He said shriek, "OH MY, WHAT ADORABLE LITTLE POKEMON!" Happiny got scare and started to cry, Piplup hide behind Dawn and she said in her mind apathetic, "Wow he is more scary than he look…"

"Please calm down Happiny," said Brock calming him down. "You still have your Pikachu with you, I heard you enter in the contest and it seems you lost," Harley said laughed a little, "My advice to you stick to battling instead of contest!" "Hey it was just for FUN!" yelled Ash in angered.

"So what I don't think you don't have a chance!" teased Harley making Ash more angered. "HARLEY STOP IT AT ONCE!" scolded Tucker at Paul, "For once you are acting like a bully to the others after what you did to taunt or embarrassed others. This is not the SON that I raise since he was only a baby and you should learn sometimes that CHEATING ISN'T THE WAY TO GO ANYWAY!"

"Daddy how you could say something like that, even a man shouldn't have ponytails at all," said Harley taunting him leaving Ash and the others giving him a blank stare, Tucker is embarrassed. Winona step in and she said in angered, "How could you say something like that TO YOUR OWN FATHER?" "I don't care anyway at all!" said Harley ignoring her as he walks away, but was block by the officials.

"Cheating in contest is that what I heard," Sukizo and Contesta right in front of them. "What it was just a JOKE!" said Harley laughed. "This is not the laughing matter no matter after seeing all prove from all the contestants, we don't have a chose, but to ban you," said Contesta angered, "This is disappointing to say for the Son of one of the Frontiers…"

"No fair!" said Harley and turn to his father, 'THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT DADDY!" "Harley," said Tucker saddens seeing his own son run away and he turns away from his son in mind, "Miyamoto I wish you would here to calm him down…"

"Hey Tucker no time no see," said Ash coming up to him, "What are you doing here?" "Since someone call me lately to tell something about one of our family members," explained Tucker. "It wasn't me, I am still not relative to you CANETONS LAIDS!" yelled Fantina from the window throwing her fan at Tucker.

"I didn't say it was you Fantina!" Tucker yelled back at her. Ash, Brock, and Dawn laughed nervously at the background, Reggie come out of the house and saw Tucker. "Hey Uncle nice seeing you again!" said Reggie coming straight to him giving him a high-five. "Its great to see you Reggie, but now it is not the right time!" said Tucker picking up the fan that Fantina throw at him.

"Oh Fantina just dump you while asking her out on the date!" said Reggie. "Uh no, no, no, NO!" said Tucker blushes shaking his head 'no'. "But you are blushing!" said Dawn teasing him. "yeah he seems to have a crush on her a lot more than you expect!" said Winona, than the two girls laughed. "We have to go, Lucien will let us live with him for a while!" said Tucker going into the limousine.

"I will stay here with Reggie if you may!" said Winona going into the house. Ash, Brock, and Dawn did not say a word at all, but Winona picks up Piplup. She said to Dawn, "I wish you good luck in the contest!" "Thanks!" said Dawn smile a little as Winona handed Piplup back to her. Brock wave back at her and she said, "GO BYE MY LOVE!"

Paul did not say a word, but remain hidden in the shadows and he said stare cold at Ash. He turns away with no interests, Reggie come into his room again. He said with his hands on his hips, "Paul are you still going to look for your pokemon or NOT?" "I don't really care anymore, they seem they don't want as their trainer anymore," Paul said. "Paul stops saying something like that to your very own pokemon!" said Will coming into his room, "They didn't run away, they were taken away by the Galactic…"

"Why are you in Sinnoh anyway Will?" said Paul giving him a cold glare, "You seem to be lying." "So they didn't run away from you," said Reggie turn to his father. "I don't believe in both of you and I didn't want them at all!" said Paul punch his brother on the cheek. He looks up to Paul and gives him a glare, "What has gotten into you Paul?" "This is not the son I raise to be!" said Will angered.

"So what Will?" said Paul angered, "If they don't care, I don't care end of story… Why do I want to become Pokemon Trainer with some WEAK pokemon that cannot even defend themselves?" "I HAVE ENOUGH!" yelled Will, he slapped Paul and everyone heard it, "Paul stops this at once, you are not only hurting your pokemon, but you are hurting yourself… Stop showing hates to them please Paul for your mother's sake and mine!" Will realized what he has done and holds his hands back; Paul did not say a word, but turn away.

He yelled angered, "WHY I HATE ABOUT YOU AND KAREN, BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS FAVORING AS YOUR OWN SON? WHILE I HAVE TO STAY MISERABLE WITH GRANDMA BECAUSE OF YOU DISOWNING ME IN THE FAMILY SAYING, "WE DON'T NEED LOSERS LIKE YOU!" I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE; I JUST CANNOT TAKE IT BECAUSE OF YOU! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL; THE ONLY ONE THAT REALLY CARES IS GRANDMA AND GRANDPA!"

They both froze; Ash and the others heard him and even saw him through the window. Ash said to Brock, "Paul got some issue with a family… I am starting to feel bad for him right now, no wonder he has been treating his pokemon like he doesn't trust them." "Poor Paul," said Dawn as tears coming down her eyes.

"I am sorry, Paul, I am very sorry!" said Will as he broke down in tears. "AN Elite Four that cry how pathetic," said Paul turn away, "This family is pathetic… besides you will try to put me down again like you did before… I rather not be living with the family that don't care about me, be some family that cares…"

Will and Reggie are both speechless and did not say a word at all until Paul noticed Ash and the others on the window and he yelled, "AND SOME PEOPLE SHOULD STOP EAVESDROPPING FOR ONCE!"

Ash saw his expression and he said pushing Dawn and Brock aside, "Geez he is more scarier than Harley!" Paul stomped out of the house and grabbed his bike, "I don't want to see your face again…"

Paul rode pass them and nearly run over Pikachu's tail, Pikachu scream in pain, "PIKA, PIKA, CHU! CHU!" "he didn't even notice that he just nearly run over Pikachu!" said Brock. "I am sorry for everything!" said Reggie coming out of the house in sadness, "I never seen Paul like this before when he throw all the Christmas gifts into the fireplace after losing to league… I am starting to feel like it is my fault!"

"Its not," said Will coming out of the house carrying his suitcase, "Its mine!" "What are you two relative?" said Ash in shocked. "Sadly yes we are," said Will looking down at him, "We are relative and I am not a perfect father figure to Paul, I am guessing my pride got in the way… I knew it was a bad ideal to come here in the first place!" Will turn away and dash out of the house without saying a word to Reggie.

"Seeing a father so sad makes me really feel bad for him!" said Brock feeling sorry. "So it wasn't Paul's fault at all!" said Dawn, "For treating his own pokemon…" "I guess its better for us to say out of the family!" said Ash confident, "We forgot that I have rematch with Fantina remember…" "Oh right!" said Brock, "But wait uh the Gym is closed!" "WHAT!" said Ash in shocked seeing the gym closed with a sign saying 'Sorry on a vacation' and he yelled, "Why must the gym be close, gym leaders DON'T TAKE VACATION? Do they?"

"Ash, Ash, Ash calm down we will try again tomorrow or some other day!" said Dawn calming him down. "Besides some gym leaders take breaks sometimes!" said Brock looking at the sky, "sometimes they need more time to revive for a while like me remember." "Oh yeah your right!" said Ash smile a little, "Let's REST UP!" "Right!" said Dawn and Brock along with Pikachu.

They all went into the pokemon Center, Anabal the last one to arrive hide behind the pole. She wears a lavender hooded shirt with blue jeans length to her pants and red shoes. She said stare at Ash, "We meet again…" "What are you doing in Sinnoh?" Fantina said behind her. Anabel jumped, "Just for a visiting a friend!" "A friend!" said Fantina, "You really got a crush on Ash…" "how did you know?" said Anabel in shocked. "I am your Aunt, I can tell who is true love sadly Harley is making a fuse about my style!" Fantina said giving Harley the glare. "HE got it from you!" said Anabel sighed, Fantina with a nervous laughed.

Meanwhile as Paul rides his bike in though a forest, he overheard voices of his pokemon taunting him all the way. He ignoring the voices as tears rolling down his face and he did not notice that he was heading straight to the river.

"Paul watch out!" said a voice, he look up and realize that he was heading up straight into the river. Paul panic as he hit the rock and flew straight into the river, He try to swim back up to the surface, but is too strong and a voice said to him, "You don't have to die that way!"

He noticed a shiny Milotic right in front of him and he grab onto the Milotic as it swim it all up. He got back on land and stare at the shiny Milotic that have white body, violet blue long hair-like fins drape from the sides of the head. Its lower tail is cover with white, black, and red scales, and four large scales overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan. He said, "I never seen any Milotic like this before…"

"I never seen a human in my life that is so dull in my life!" said Milotic stare at him, "For once seeing a human so cold like Team Rockets…" "What are you Weak?" said Paul getting his bike up.

The Milotic said showing the barcode on its tail, "I am not weak, and I am just a run away experiment from Team Rocket and Galactic. I am different from all of the Milotics due to the fact they created me as a dragon/water type Milotic. They treat me so cruelly for three years now and I was able to escape through the sewers…" "Why didn't you fight back?" said Paul stare at him. "I don't want to fight a human," Milotic replied, "I will not fight the human, but I will fight if they try to harm the Pokemon…" "Paul!" said a voice.

"We will meet again!" said Milotic diving back into the river. His brother dash straight to him and he said putting his hands on his shoulder, "Paul… I am sorry!" "No, I am sorry for once, now I understand how they feel when I hurt them," said Paul to him, "Its my fault for mistreating them instead of taking care of them, no wonder I keep on losing in battle. I think I should stop being a Pokemon Trainer until I understand… There is a Pokemon I am going to look for that needs some medical attention…"

Reggie did not say a word as Paul got on his bike and ride away, but he smiles at him. Will stare at his son at the edge of the cliff and he said, "All of the sudden, you change after meeting this pokemon… I hope you change for the better…"

After Paul rode, off in an airship control by Galactic Hunter J and the grunts. J said, "I finally found you Milotic No. 34563... Follow the boy!" "Yes ma'am!" said one of the grunts controlling the airship. J went out of the control room and into the storage where all the stolen pokemon are store. She smile at her prizes and she said in her mind with an evil smiled as she saw the Pokemon that Paul own standing by the wall, "being brainwash, they are under my control and all I have to do is kill the boy… He makes a good henchman if he was on Cyrus's side, but he got no pokemon with him at all. So he is useless without a pokemon…" She turns to Paul's Pokemon wearing red scarves with the logo of the Galactic and she said, "You remember this trainer, you hate him after treating you like your nothing. NOW its time to get your revenge…"

The pokemon nodded and left the room, she turn to the other pokemon said, "They are too weak for battle, so its better to get rid of them as soon as possible…" She used the computer and a trap door open, all the pokemon that remain in their stones fall down to the ground where they were shatter to death except for Absol who used its razor wind to escape and Kirlia who use teleport.

The Absol landed on the ground peaceful along with Kirlia on its back, it stare at the pokemon who remain shattered as they hit the ground. They search for survivors; they stumble upon a Swarmpert carrying the remains of the Pokemon in form of their statues, Ninetails with a broken two legs struggling to walk on the rock by the river, and a Relicanth who happily swim away.

Absol stare at the shatter jar and remains of the Pokemon, it howls in sadness along with the others that survive. They moan the lost of the others pokemon wash away by the river who did not manage to escape… The same Milotic that save Paul remain hidden in the cave surrounded by the water moan too after seeing a lifeless Pichu in the jar after losing a lot of air.

_T.B.C._

**

* * *

Main Summary of the chapter: Will visit Fantina to give her will from Agatha (Grandma) and telling her the bad news, Ash receive a Pokemon Egg from Winona. Will's mission is to find a cure to turn the other protagonists (Red, Green, Blue, God, Silver, and Yellow) back into their normal forms after being exposing to Mew's aftereffect. **

**His main one is to reunite his family back together to stop Cyrus and end the family feud before it gets worst. Harley, Anabel, and Tucker finally arrive in the hearts of Hearthome City, things are not good for with a father and son conversation. **

**Its seems Paul's new team arrive than expected after being dumped from J's airship, his team that were stolen from Galactic are brainwashed being control by J. He develop a change, but would he keep it up when he being chase by Galactic Grunts? Will he able to save his Pokemon or will he be the same careless Paul? Why the Galactic Grunt going after this strange Milotic?**

**Please leave a review...  
**


	5. Confusion

**This is not good for Paul at all after discovering what Galactic did to all the Pokemon, seems to me they are targeting him. After meeting with the family, but are still against each other for an unknown reason and do not even know who is relative to each other. **

**It seem Will is not the father that Paul expects to be, some are confusing and others you will never understand who is who relative… The only person who trying to keep the family feud going, is the one working for Cyrus. He is one cruel villain of them all trying to rule the world while Will struggle to try to reunite the family.**

**A little Jessie/Harley in this chapter after she unite with an old friend from Johto... Guess who?  
**

I do not own Pokemon only Nintendo...

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Confusion_

Paul stop and rest by the river, he stare at the river noticing sharp glass objects flowing by the river. He said in shock seeing a dead pokemon flowing by, "Who is their right mind, would want to do something that this?" "Are you responsible young man?" said Officer Jenny right in front of him angered with her hands on her hips. "No, I just got into this spot!" said Paul honesty. Jenny said seeing all the pokemon who were hurt being rush into the Pokemon Center's ambulance, "For the pokemon that got hurt, how could this happen so bad?"

"I am guessing its Team Rocket or Galactic," said Paul getting a glass jar with a lifeless Pichu remain inside, "I can tell they steal Pokemon from trainers… if some that do not be succeed in the black market. They end being killed." "You make an excellent scene, I heard you got your pokemon stolen!" said Jenny looking at him, Paul froze remembering the Pokemon that he used to have. His hands ball up into a fist and he hides his emotions once more.

Jenny said surprised seeing all the pokemon dead, "I cannot believe they experiment on all the pokemon and dumping them into lakes. Last time we saw dead Pokemon in the Valor Lake and we are now angry at the Galactic for doing such a foul play… Please if you see it again, please just take it into the Pokemon Center and others if you able to found them all." "Fine!" said Paul handed the glass jar with the lifeless Pichu inside to Jenny, "They deserve a resting place…"

"You are good trainer, I hope you can take care of your own!" said Jenny as she got on the motorcycle and rode off with the ambulance behind them. Paul punches the bark of the tree and he was angered inside, "I cannot believe they would do something like this…"

A mysterious thunder hit the tree where Paul was at and he dodges it, he turn to see his Electrabuzz. "Electrabuzz!" said Paul, but noticed a scarf with a Galactic logo on it and in his mind, "That is not mine at all." Weavile slash him behind the back by using Ice Beam, he saw his own arm and he said turn to see Weavile, "Weavile…"

The "Leaf Storm" come from behind and hit Paul's back, Paul felt the pain and scream as he fall to the ground. He struggle to look at Electrobuzz, Weavile, and Torterra, Honchkrow, Gliscor, and Ursaring right in front of him giving him the glare. He said, "What is with these pokemon?"

"Sadly these pokemon were the ones that were stolen from you, they seem to hate you more!" said a voice reveal to be the same Milotic floating over the river. "You again!" said Paul turn to see the Milotic, "Are you going to help me or not?" "No, I am not going to help you at all!" said Milotic turn away, "Your pokemon are against you because of your heart, it's between the pokemon trainer and Pokemon…"

Paul almost about to say a word, but got attack by his pokemon once again and he said, "Why?" "You're a pokemon trainer, calm your pokemon down!" said Milotic stare at him with the eyes, "You owe them something… that you didn't give to them for along time." Paul struggle to get up, but was paralyze by Torterra's strength as it Body Slam him. "Well, well, it's nice to meet you again seeing you being beating by your own pokemon," said J on her Salmander taunting him, "How does it feel being betrayed by your pokemon?"

Paul didn't say a word as the pokemon continue to attack him, all he cares about is staying alive and Milotic didn't say a word as it remain hidden the water without being detected by enemies. "You are a very strong, but are strong for when I used Hyper Beam on you," said J taunting him. Milotic did not say a word as he saw J's expression and he said in his mind, "It's her again…" "You have something of mine that belong to me!" said J picks up Paul aggressively by the collar, "Where is it?" "I don't know what you are talking about," said Paul with a smirk on his face, J throw him down on the ground.

"I don't HAVE all day!" she said aggressively using Salmander to stomp on Paul, "Tell where it is or you will be end up stomp by your own." The pokemon did not say a word, but aiming at Paul getting ready for the final attack. Paul did not say anything, but close his eyes as the wind blow strong to the North and all of the sudden a Sky Attack appear out of nowhere. "What the hell!" said the attack, she fall off from the pokemon and end; hit J as her Salmander up on the ground injuring her left arm.

Paul struggle back up from the ground. The Sky Attack hit the pokemon and she turn to the pokemon who hit from the attack, are now on the ground. "What kind of Pokemon would this attack?" he said fallen into the ground unconscious.

Milotic appeared besides him and it said to her, "If it is me you want, come and get me!" "So we finally meet!" said J gets up holding her injured left arm, "You are very strong for a pokemon…" "It seems that I will not forgive them for treating me like an experiment or a tool, I will fight to defend those that are helpless," it said grabbing Paul by its tail, "Using the Pokemon against a trainer is a mistake…"

J said, "I am surprised to hear another pokemon talk, but game over pokemon attack!" Electrabuzz charge to use a thunder, Milotic did not say a word, but continued dodges. Milotic used "Roar" causing the pokemon to return to their pokeball and some to run away to escape.

"Dammit!" said J slamming her fist on the ground angry, "It escape." "J how is the operation going?" said Saturn coming out of the communicator. "Not good, it just escape by using roar and managed to get the boy out of here!" she said. "Get that pokemon, before I have a bad temper GOT IT!" yelled Saturn outrage, "If you don't get that Pokemon or kill the boy, you will end up being destroy by your own pokemon!" "Yes sir!" said J turning off the communicator and she stare at the injured Pokemon, "This is going to be harder than expect for a hunter to capture that Milotic!"

* * *

At the Pokemon Center of Hearthome, Paul wake up on the bed in the hospital room and he noticed he have bandages on his chest, arms, and legs. He knocked a lot of Chansey and Blissey healing his wounds, he said in his mind, "…what happen?" "You finally wake up!" said Nurse Joy coming into the room, "You were unconscious for several days and everyone in your family starting to worry about you." "What!" said Paul getting up, the Chansey help him get on the wheelchair and wheeled over to the Waiting Room where he will get a surprised of his life. "You finally got up," said Anabel worried. "We were worried," said Winona sitting next to Tucker who is flirting with Fantina, but end up being slap by her. Harley leaning on the side of the wall next to Brandon while Reggie sitting on the couch at the end of the hall taking care of some pokemon, Will drinking tea next to Anabel.

He didn't say anything or look at his son, Janine standing upside down from the ceiling with her father Koga next to her, and Lucien sitting in a chair by the window alone reading a book. Last, but not least Ash and the gang were sitting next to waiting room enjoying their breakfast/lunch after waking up at 12 o'clock.

Paul did not say a word and was astonished seeing many family members that he did not know about, he turn to Reggie. He yelled angered, "YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO REGGIE!"

"Well, it's kind of along story!" said Reggie calming him down, "After this pokemon…" Reggie pointing out the same pokemon that he met and saved that is in the tank full of water recovering. "You're that same pokemon that I met!" said Paul in shocked.

"Don't be too excited grandson!" said Drake coming into the room, "This pokemon save your life and explain everything that happen, sadly the others like Clair and Lance would come…" "I am relative to Dragon tamers too!" yelled Paul in angered, "What kind of family that keep on hiding everything from each other?"

"It's the feud!" said Brandon harshly staring at Paul and Will. "Feud HELL!" yelled Paul angered, "Since when it's the feud, you don't know who really relative anymore!" "We don't care who is relative, all we care about is the next generation," said Brandon, "Sadly Kate…" "Is still refused to go visit you due the fact she's Lucien's sister!" added Koga sighed, "Due to the feud…"

Lucien did not say a word, but continued to read the book and Will did not say a word, but left the room without saying anything. "That is some pathetic excuse," said Paul turn his wheelchair around. "But it was the truth," said Reggie, Brandon hold him back. "He will understand," he said.

Nurse Joy said rush into the room, "Can someone calm these pokemon down? As I check on them, they attack me in a horrible way…" Brock dash out of the cafeteria and he said holding Nurse Joy's hand, "I will do whatever it takes for you my love!"

Croagunk show up behind and was about to use to poison jab, but one of the Chansey held it back. Nurse Joy lead him into the clinic when Absol, Kirlia, Swarmpert, and a Ninetails at the back of the wall giving Joy and Brock aggressive glare. Joy explained to him, "These pokemon were found yesterday night where Paul and they are really in bad. They are the last ones found alive and badly injured. Sadly, others died while in their statue form in form of the jar. What is most disturbing is a dead Pichu inside the jar, it was shocking and I really felt bad for the baby pokemon… All the pokemon that died are put to rest in the tower near Solaceon Town and I could not believe that Galactic would do something like this."

Brock is in shock and his left hand balled up like a fist, he slams it down on the wall. He turns to Nurse Joy and he said, "They are worst than Team Rocket, way worst… They do not care about a Pokemon's life and all they care about is the money after stealing from trainers that care for them. Ash cannot stand them neither after trying to steal his Pikachu and I will not forgive them at all…" Nurse Joy explained, "There are Pokemon that have been turn back to normal, they are both in the recovery room right now. Ninetails need some surgery on its legs, Absol need to be check up along Kirlia, and Swarmpert. We manage to turn to the pokemon back to the normal, but the other one was not successful because we do not have energy to revive a Pokemon… This Pokemon seem to be new it's a ground/dragon type and have a huge appetite, it is known as a Gible so far…"

Jessie, James, and Meowth did not say a word disguise as janitors cleaning up the floor and well eavesdropping. Jessie said in shock, "I cannot believe that Galactic just did something so mean to the stolen pokemon and I am glad we got you out safely Meowth…"

"Yeah I will end up like them, I kind of feel bad for the Pokemon that died and end up in the Center here," said Meowth staring at the pokemon in the other room, "They really miss their trainers and some look like they don't trust humans anymore…" Meowth notice a Skitty on stretcher full heal and it turn his world upside down, he turn away in sadness. He said, "I felt really bad for them…"

"This one seems that it doesn't seem to have a trainer at all," said Jessie staring at the Skitty and pick it up, "Its tail look like has a scar on it…" "Chansey, Chansey, Chans, Chans, Chans," said Chansey pointing to the other Blissey who was injured; Jessie gasped as she remembers the one she befriended.

Blissey look up to her, it was the same Blissey as it tackled her ground. "They stole Blissey too," said Meowth sighed. "Blissey," said Jessie feeling bad for it as tears coming down her face hug it, "Blissey… what happen?" I cannot believe did something so stupid like this, I will not forgive them at all…" "I overheard your conversation!" said Harley coming out of the waiting room and Jessie jump. "What are you doing here?" Jessie said in shocked. Harley stared at her and Blissey, he said turn to James, "You are still traveling…"

"Yes so what?" said James turn away from him. "You really do care for the Blissey," said Harley saddens seeing all the Pokemon, "If they try to steal my pokemon, I will get it back from them without a fight… Jessie I think you should take the Skitty and Blissey because they care about you all the time."

"Why did you say that?" Jessie said. "I am not going to any contest anymore after I was exposed for cheating," said Harley sighed staring the Contest Stadium from the window on the left, "Could you win for me Jessie?"

He grabs her hands and went close to him, "I would rather retire and take my pokemon too, please take care of them!" "Harley," said Jessie seeing him sad and he turn away from her. He dash off from the room, James said to her, "What was that about?" Tucker said to Harley, "You didn't have to give up your contest…"

"SO what I got nothing to do?" said Harley dashed past him, he did not turn to Tucker and rush out of the Pokemon Center. Tucker did not say a word at all, but take out of the picture with him and woman with three girls and one boy that look so young. He turn seeing Winona and Anabel having a peaceful conversation in the cafeteria with the other trainers, he turn to the picture and he didn't say a word as he put back the picture into his pocket until he heard something explosion in the room.

Brock carrying Nurse Joy out of the room, he put her on the stretcher. He smiled at her sleeping in peace and rush back into the room. Tucker said, "What happen?" "Those Pokemon in the room are not taking us too lightly and we were trying to help them," Brock explained pointing to the room, "They are in bad shape, but they need medical attention…"

"You any pokemon know how to used Sleepy powder in the Pokemon Center," said Tucker taking a pokeball and he throw it out revealing to be a Beautifly. "Sadly no!" answered Joy and he turn to his Beautifly. "Use Sleepy Powder," said Tucker, Beautifly went inside of the room and used "Sleepy Powder" on the pokemon. They were calm down and than fall sleeping, Tucker and Brock slowly went inside the room carry the pokemon out of the room. Brock said to Tucker, "That is the smart one you ever pull…"

"Thanks!" said Tucker grabbing the Absol and put it on the Stretcher. Paul witness what happen hiding at the corner without saying a word, his expression is confused after seeing the action and he said emotionless, "Never felt like this before, I will not understand… I just have to give up my dream on winning the Sinnoh League."

"Don't say that Paul you work hard with your pokemon no matter what," said Lucien walk on the side next to him, "The pokemon should be treating with care and love, but they don't deserve to be treated poorly like other trainers. They need more than training Lucien; they need more love like your friend Ash treats his Pokemon." "Why are you comparing me that loser?" said Paul turn away.

"Believe it or not, he has been having Pikachu since he becomes a trainer," said Lucien calmly coming up to Paul while reading the book, "They had been battling each other trainers throughout their adventures even though he saves the world a lot of time and even though he is the incarnation of Aaron. He still have strong love to pokemon and will do whatever he does not release his pokemon too early, he train them or try a new strategy to figure out how to beat the opponent in battle."

"I see," said Paul felt the guilt. "Tell me Paul switch Pokemon was your first Pokemon when you begin as a trainer, just think," said Lucien calmly. "Why should I care?" said Paul scold back, "I don't seem to care about the Pokemon at all…" "Well, Paul it is your chose to let out your feeling," said Lucien calmly. Paul take a deep breathed and he said hiding his emotions, "I don't remember… what my first Pokemon was? I don't even care about the Pokemon before me all I care about be coming a champion of Sinnoh and face Will in battle after all these years, most of all TAKE you on in battle…"

"If that the case does you have the pokemon with you now!" said Lucien turn away. Paul realize that he doesn't have any pokemon with him and turn away in sadness, Lucien said calmly, "I see your path haven't met and you will never be a Pokemon Trainer after this conversation, you don't have the right to become Champion if you don't have compassion about Pokemon…" Lucien turn away from Paul and he said, "Galactic has the right to take away your pokemon, but they are wrong to sale them for a high price…" "But they used my pokemon against me," said Paul argued, "They nearly kill me…"

"Just check the reality your story is not real, you will never be a good like this family," said Lucien turns to Paul after closing the book. "Don't you dare say THAT to my son!" said Will dashing up to him, "I believe what happen and I don't even care if he hates me or like me… All I want what's important for my son to learn what is right or wrong, you cannot be part of the family feud anymore…"

"Well, Will we both don't even know who is relative to the family or why are we don't even like each other," said Lucien turn to Will, "We both loves psychic pokemon, but both of us have different personality…" "I don't care if I am the bad seed or not," said Will aggressive, "All I care about is the mission and most of all reunite the family… I don't know who start the feud in the first place and besides it is getting old…"

"Old," said Lucien staring at Will, "I understand how you feel, but it seem a family reunion is not good at all… Sorry I ever come here in the first place…" Lucien turns away and left the Pokemon Center leaving Will sad and he turn to his son. "I understand every word of what you say," Will said to Paul, "you have the right to be mad, but is it too late to raise you as a father…" "It's really too late," said Paul turn away, and wheel himself back into the room. Milotic saw Will's expression and felt bad for the father, it said in its mind, "There something you cannot never change, but you are still need more time to let him be your father Will…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Galactic Headquarters, all the pokemon are in their cages being torture by Team Rocket and Team Galactic, Cyrus communicate Giovanni on the screen. "So I heard you got the two items to used this one the two legendary Pokemon of Time and Space," said Giovanni petting his Persian, "I been looking forward for a partnership with you very well, unlike the others who have been let down. I already got the Ruby and Sapphire from remain of team Aqua and Magma, meaning I have both legendaries of the other region. We need to fine a way to make a new world and take over the world."

Cyrus said emotionless, "We need the last one in our mission that is the Milotic with Palkia's DNA, but this kid Paul along with Trainer from Pallet Town will foil our plan. So we need to get rid of them in the process to complete our mission and most of all you already have Electrabuzz to charge up the machine, all we need is a Pikachu to charge up as well…" "Don't kill them now;" said Giovanni harshly, "both of our criminal will be most wanted…" "Well, it's the only way to eliminate them to prevent our plans from being foul," said Cyrus, "Do you really want them kill like that?" "No, I don't!" said Giovanni looking up at Cyrus, "I have a son too and you have children as well…" "I respect your wishes Giovanni, I better get going and check on things!" said Cyrus as the screen shut off.

"CASSIDY, B****!" yelled Giovanni at the communicator as he turn off the screen. "My name is BUTCH!" yelled Butch coming into the room with Cassidy. "Sorry!" said Giovanni apologized, "You two will be joining with Galactic to retrieve back Milotic as soon as possible."

Butch yelled pointing to the picture of the Milotic, "The Milotic that escape in the lab that is impossible to catch when it used Roar and teleport back in the lab. It is hard to control thanks to its own ability to remain invisible like Vaporeon, besides we are going on vacation after doing the hard work."

"Why are you also targeting the kid as well, they are trying to KILL him?" said Cassidy. "Well, I didn't want to kill him soon," said Giovanni slam his fist down on the table, "Its complicated to explain after surviving the fire and I am still need to get some members a little lesson." "Why you don't want to kill him?" said Cassidy suspicious.

"He remind me of my son, I haven't mention anything about my family along with Paul, but truly Will is not Paul's father at all," explained Giovanni taking out a picture of Giovanni and his son 'Silver' with Sneasel. He show it to Cassidy and Butch, "We need this to revive the trainers who are turn into the stone, that is why I need the two items from Hoenn and the two items from Sinnoh. I did not want to be involved into taking over the world with the Galactic, but want to use these items to revive them. I am an enemy to world, but I am an ally to the Elite Four of Johto…"

"Wait Jessie and James are in Sinnoh why can't you send them?" said Cassidy with Jessie in her mind. "Well, it will confuse to them besides they will fail the mission!" said Giovanni thinking about them, "But they did steal their first Pokemon, doesn't have enough power at all…" Cassidy teased at Jessie and James, "Jessie and James cannot even do anything right, all they got is a weak Pokemon, they are nothing, BUT LOSERS!" "Agree!" said Butch as they both laughed at them.

Giovanni yelled in angered, "Silent you two, Jessie and James have more experience than you two because they travel all over the regions and I will give them that. I am surprised that Jessie is more like her mother, I am also please when she won her first contest and unlike you two." Cassidy said in shock, "She won her first contest in Sinnoh, how could it be?" "Because she cares about both her mission and her Pokemon," said Giovanni, he turns away in sadness. He said staring at the window, "I should have promote them after trying their best to succeed instead of you two besides I would like to have a talking pokemon "Meowth" instead of the Persian…"

Persian gives Giovanni the glare and left the room, Cassidy did not say a word at all, but apologize, "Sorry…" "I know you are, but for now if I ever hear you insulting Jessie or James, I will demote you," Giovanni scold at Cassidy and Butch, they rush out of the room as soon as possible. Giovanni stare at the screen where the statues of the heroes inside of the lab in display and he said in his mind, "I wish this works to revive them after what they did to Sevii Island prove them around…"

Flashback, several years ago Giovanni got back up from the ground and search for his son. They did not know that he was still alive, Giovanni saying his name on the spot where Professor Oak, Kimberly, and Bill remain in shock after seeing them in their statue. Giovanni gasped in shock seeing his own son in his statue and broke down in tears, "WHY? Cyrus do you have to kill Silver's twin brother as well…, are you insane?"

Giovanni said take out the half picture of two babies one with red and the other one with purple and, "Sadly I wish Silver could see your brother, I wish Delia could forgive me for what I done…"

* * *

Will write a letter into a private room provided by the Pokemon Center and as he write:

_Dear Giovanni,_

_I do not know how long it going to be before explaining everything to Paul… After meeting all his family, he remains in angered and shock. I am guessing he hate me more than you, I don't know who is relative in the family anymore, but so far it haven't been a success to tell Paul the truth. It has been over years pretending to be a father to him, but now I do not know what to say to make confused. _

_Reggie is not even his brother, OH this RELATIONSHIP IS BEGINNING TO CONFUSE ME EVEN MORE! I think I should resign from the mission to revive to trainers, but what is first that I want is to end the feud for the sake of Agatha and Karen. Most of all getting the two items belong to legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh to steal; it does not involve with taking over the world…, but is revive them._

_I hope you understand sooner, I hope you really understand… because the first thing is the family feud that should end right now…_

_PS_

_Paul and me maybe alike, but to me he is really your son that you really care about… Please I cannot take this lying from my family or keeping it a secret, but I will be sure to tell him the truth that he is your son…_

* * *

Will finished the letter putting it inside the envelope and he call out Abra of its Pokeball, Will handed the envelope that contain with the letter to Abra. He said, "You know what to do Abra…" Abra nodded and it teleport into Galactic Headquarters instead of the Rocket Building, sadly Will didn't know that it wasn't his Abra, but it was one of the Galactic Grunt.

The letter that Abra was holding handed it to the grunt and he said petting the Abra, "Well done, it seems to be Giovanni will try to betray us Galactic and it seems this letter will never come to get to him," said the grunt chuckled, "Never going to change, never will…" Cyrus reveals himself on the moonlight, he burn the letter and left the area along with his Abra with an evil laughed in the middle of the night.

_TBC…_

**

* * *

Wow a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter and I do not know why I am doing this, but for an unknown reason. Cyrus look more like a black sheep to the family unlike Will who is trying to prove to them that his heart is good, but it seems Cyrus always trying to ruin everything for Will. Giovanni seems to be a villain, but inside he is a caring and it seems he sent Will on the mission in the first place. **

**I kind mess this story up big time making it more interesting, it seem to me Paul look like Silver (From Pokemon Special) so much except for the hair coloring and their color of the outfit. **

**I do not know if they are relative or not, Silver could be possibly cousin, but Will do not want to admit that Paul is his son after he react when Paul's comment him. **

**Sorry for disturbing you all and ruining the story, please leave a review ok on what you think about it of switch family member is relationship (Mother, father, uncle, etc.) and should Silver be a cousin or a long lost brother. **

**I am opening into Suggestion if you want to ok, please leave a review…**


	6. Le revirement demeurent le même

**Sorry, for taking a long time, but I still need more reviews almost about 10 ok. So I could continue on doing these stories, but for now, I hope you enjoy the story ok. **

**So far, I will take serious on the suggestion on what do you on this story ok, but it will be a short story ok. **

**I still going add Ikarishipping (Dawn/Paul) in the future chapter, I hope you enjoy it so far. Here is chapter 6 for your reward for your support Firefly and I do not own anything from Nintendo ok. So please just enjoy the chapter ok and leave a review before I end up deleting it. I am not kidding at all and Happy New Year to all… There is a warning for death in this chapter, if you do not like it. Please not review it ok.

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Le revirement demeurent le même_

Will wake up in the middle of the night having strange dreams about his wife and he said in his mind, "This is the sixth time waking up in the night, why am I thinking about her all of the sudden? I think it is best to call." He come out of his room and went into the phone, he dial the number and on the other side of the region.

Meanwhile in the Johto Region, in Goldenrod City in a tall brick building inside have pokemon and humans as patients together in each room. Nurse Joy walking up stairs carrying a tray of dinner into the room, where Karen is in next to the vase with flowers and she opens the door.

She saw Karen looking outside in her wheelchair with her Houndoom on her side along with her Absol and she turn to Nurse Joy. "Karen how are you doing right now?" said Nurse Joy as she put her tray of food down and she went up to her.

Karen smiled at Nurse Joy and she said to her, "I am doing fine, but sadly I am worry about the children in Sinnoh region and the family." "Well, I got good news for you," said Joy smiled at Karen, "They finally going to let you out of the hospital meaning you get to visit your children only for five weeks until returning back into the hospital." Karen smiled and she said to Nurse Joy happy, "That is excited; I could help my husband end the family feud."

Karen smiled turn upside down after thinking about Paul and she said to Nurse Joy, "What will he think of me and his other brother?" "Other brother, I thought you have two boys," said Joy wondering. "No sadly, there is more to it than, but I will not worry," she said as she going back on her bed with her pokemon help, "Did anything happen today Nurse Joy?"

"Well, someone just stole the Blissey from a town and now things getting more harder to keep Pokemon safe from being stolen by Team Rocket and Galactic," said Nurse Joy worry, "Sadly I do not want my pokemon to be stolen, so please be careful ok with your pokemon."

"I will," said Karen sighed worried about her children, "Besides I regret being a Team Rocket, but now I am retired Elite Four trying to win back my sons' heart and something." "I understand that, but it is all in the past now, all you need is to eat and rest," she said as she left the room leaving Karen alone in the room with her pokemon until she hear a ring from the phone. Karen saw the phone ringing on her right and she picks it up. She did not know who would call her in the middle of the night, but she heard a voice, "hello Karen, it's me Will…"

"Will," she said as tears starting to roll from her face, "Will how are you doing? I been worry sick about you as you left to go to Sinnoh to visit our sons and also to end the feud."

"After seeing my son Reggie, he is glad to see me, but Paul well, he isn't happy at all and he remain the same," said Will sighed, "After his pokemon got stolen by the Galactic, things are not good for him at all, as he starting to despised me and the family. Things are not getting good at all even looking for the cure for the trainers who remain stoned, everyone is starting to hate me as a bad sheep of the family. I thinking we have a lot to regret and our pride cause Paul to act harsh to his pokemon."

"I think of that too, I thinking it is our fault as well as I start thinking of it," said Karen worried, "We fail as both parents, but sadly things are going to get worst as pokemon are being stolen by trainers. We do not even know how who is the case of it, everyone around me thinks I am still a criminal all these years."

"Well, they are rumors that it is cause by the Galactic," said Will as he sit down on the chair, "We do not even know who is behind the stealing or who is leading the Galactic? It cannot be Giovanni, Team Aqua is out of the question, or Team Magma, but something is not right about Sinnoh as it is becoming a target by the Galactic."

"I know," said Karen, "I heard it on the news, but I got some good news to tell you right now. I am going to go to Sinnoh for five weeks, and I will be helping you out no matter what." "But your condition, you will never to walk," said Will worry, "is it safe for you come into Sinnoh?"

"I know, its worrying about you, but for now lets make faith decide," said Karen smiled as tears rolling down her face, "I think its time for me to go to bed, good night." "Good night," said Will.

Will and Karen hang up the phone, Will did not say a word, but lean on the other side of the door and look up at the full moon. Will said in his mind, "I hope you come soon Karen…" Will went back to his room and he said staring at the poke balls lay on the other side of the room, "The only thing that remains in my mind is my family, but I do not know what to say again."

Next morning, Will got dress and went outside of the Pokemon Center. He look at the Pokemon Center and turn away, he heard a voice, "Hello Will…" He turns seeing Cyrus coming out of the shadow and he did not say a word, but give him a bitter glare.

"What do you want?" he said calmly without any emotions. "Well, well, is this the way you treat your uncle?" said Cyrus chuckle a little, "How long will you tell the boy the secret of the family? How long?"

"First of all it's none of your concern, my concern is ending the feud," said Will walking away from him, but end up being hit by Cyrus. "You should never turn your back on your uncle at all!" said Cyrus chuckle a little, as he nearly grabs one of the poke balls.

Lugia swoop down from the sky and grab the unconscious Will along with the poke balls, Cyrus did not say a word after being claw by Lugia's claw. Cyrus said in his mind holding his left eye where he clawed by the Lugia, "Darn it." Lugia give him a glare and roar, it flew away carrying Will. Cyrus said with a chuckled, "You want to play dirty, fine be that way because I got the upper hand." Cyrus takes out a phone and he said, "He is out of the picture and now its time to get the boy." He did not see Fantina is watching and she said in her mind, "We see about that…"

As the Lugia reach into a island, it drop off Will who remain unconscious and it give out a roar before taking flight once again leaving him all alone in the island.

Next day, Ash and the gang return back to Hearthome City after Ash receive his sixth badge to visit Reggie once again, but most of all to support Dawn in the contest. Ash remains holding the egg and Dawn said to him, "I wonder what is going to hatch inside the egg?" "I do not know, but I cannot wait," he said excited almost drop the egg, but Pikachu catch it. Brock said to him, "You should be more careful when you are holding the egg." "Sorry!" said Ash laughed a little. "Nice to see you again!" said Reggie coming out of the house.

"Nice to see you again Reggie, how you doing?" said Ash waving at him. "I heard that you won your sixth badge," said Reggie smiled, "Sadly things are going to get worst as my dad mysterious disappear at the night and no one have not seen him since this morning."

"What!" said Ash in shock as he begins worry, "What did you saw last night?" Reggie starting to feel worry and he said to them, "The last thing I heard is a strange roar, but noticed a pokemon that I haven't seen before in my sleep trying to give me a warning. Please tell me that my father is ok!" "What pokemon is it?" said Dawn wondering. "Well, that pokemon seem to be different compare to the rest, but I did not see its face," said Reggie worry, "Please if you see him, please be sure he is safe." "But he is an Elite Four!" said Ash surprises. "Yes, he is, but Elite Four or not," said Reggie showing expression, "He is still my father." "Oh sorry," said Ash felt bad for Reggie. "Could we do something to help?" said Dawn wondering. "Well, my family makes me do cooking and I am not good at cooking internationally," said Reggie nervous. Brock said, "I will be glad to make food for everyone."

"You forgot Brock is the best cook in his family!" said Ash cheered. "Ok!" said Reggie, "Thanks you guys, if you excuse me, I got to take care of some pokemon in the Pokemon Center!" "Ok!" said the trio along with Pikachu seeing Reggie went into the Pokemon Center, Ash turn to Dawn and Brock. Ash said excited as Pikachu come on his shoulder, "Well, I better start training in battle." "Ok I will start the cooking," said Brock rushing into the kitchen of the Pokemon Center. Dawn said cheering, "I going to have to train my pokemon ok Ash, and I will be at Amity Square training my pokemon for the next contest here."

Piplup is on her head and sleeping peaceful, they all go their separate ways and meanwhile in Paul's room of the Pokemon Center. Paul wake up from his bed and he said in his mind, "What time is it?" He got off his bed and look at the clock. He said surprised, "Its only 10:00 AM, I overslept." He said in his mind, "I better contact Rowan for a replacement PokeDex and a new pokemon if I am going to get back into my journey."

He went into the shower and all he could think about is his pokemon, but he ignored it. He said sighed, "I cannot think about the pokemon right now, I got a Gym battle to go, I must focus on to be the top ten than moaning the lost of my pokemon."

Paul got dress and went out of his room; he got on the phone and contact Rowan. "Hello this is Professor Rowan, how may I help you Paul? Paul is everything, I heard what happen." "Yes, sadly my PokeDex got stolen along with my Pokemon and so far, I need a replacement," said Paul emotionless to Rowan. "You got your Pokedex stolen?" said Rowan in shock, "This is the first time, your brother told me everything that happen and I heard you have been ambush by the Galactic."

"So what?" said Paul, "It is not a big deal." "It is a big deal," said Rowan, "so far I do not think you deserve another Pokedex after treating your Pokemon and so far you will not get the pokemon to replace it. As a trainer, you must gain knowledge of bonding with your pokemon instead of criticize your pokemon and not praising it. You have to learn to hard way before getting your pokemon back from the Galactic."

"What are you telling me?" argued Paul, "You are saying I cannot get a replacement Pokedex." "Well of course you need to learn the hard way of getting your Pokemon back and most of all learn how to bond with them," said Rowan anger, Paul never seen him so angry like that, but it remind him of something.

Paul sighed and he hangs up the phone. He did not say a word to anyone as he left the room not showing his emotions, but than notice Brock in the kitchen. "Wow I never seen a trainer in my life cook," said a female trainer seeing so many food. "Well, if you have a huge family, you will know what to do!" said Brock smiled.

"Cool, could you teach me how to cook?" said Nurse Joy after trying the Crab Egg and Rice. Brock hold Nurse Joy's hand and smiled, "I will do anything to teach how to cook, if you could be my princess." Croagunk come out of its Pokeball and use Poison Jab on Brock, dragging him away leaving the girls giggled.

Paul chuckle a little as he reach into the room, he notice a lot of pokemon that have been ship here after the incident remain in critical condition and he noticed his brother Reggie taking care of one of them. He went into the room and he said to him, "I see you care so much about them." "Yes, I really do!" said Reggie sighed, "How could people be cruel to the pokemon? I will never even going to forgive them of what they did, some died a day ago due to lose of blood, lack of oxygen, and died from injures. Others survived as we manage to get the machine working and so far only 15 Pokemon are recovering so far."

Paul stare at the pokemon struggling and he felt bad for those, Reggie added, "You cannot mistreat the pokemon if they are weak or not, you have to had a stronger bond with them in the beginning to the end." "I know that," said Paul sighed, "Sadly Rowan will never give me another pokemon after when I treated mines and I think I do deserve that." "Well, there is someone who would like to meet you Paul!" said Reggie smile a little.

Paul said in his mind, "Who?" "Hello Paul," said a Dawn's voice and Paul turn seeing her right behind him with her Piplup. "Who are you?" said Paul emotionless. "Don't you remember me," said Dawn apathetic. "No!" said Paul harsh. "I am Dawn remember, I travel with Ash and Brock," said Dawn. "Oh you are that girl who is annoying!" said Paul harsh, "Why don't go back and play with your dollies?"

"No, I just want to tell this?" said Dawn serious, "I heard what happen to your family and your father's disappearance. Are you worried about him?" I know what you going through right now, I wonder its ok. I could help you reunite your family even though I still will not forgive them for taking your Pokemon." "The Pokemon that I got is nothing!" said Paul turn away, "The Pokemon do not know when to defend themselves, they are worst than the Chimchar that used to rise. I will never forgive them; they will have to work harder if I want them back."

"See what I mean?" said Dawn angered, "You did not know that your pokemon do not even care for you because you are a jerk to them and worst of all, you do not even care about your own pokemon. How could they defend themselves, they are not trying to spoil you Paul." "I do not want to LISTEN TO YOUR SPEECH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" said Paul harsh to Dawn slapping her across the face and he pause. He holds his hand back and he step away from her, Reggie is in shock and Paul broke down in tears, "I am sorry, so sorry…" Paul rush out of the room in tears his eyes, Dawn stumble on the floor and remain in shock.

"I never seen Paul like this!" said Reggie lifting her up on the ground, Piplup sad seeing Dawn hurt like that. "Piplup," said Piplup worry, Dawn got back up and pick up her Piplup. She said to it, "I am ok Piplup!" Piplup's expression worry and it said in his mind, "I will never forgive that jerk for hurting Paul like that." Dawn said to Reggie, "As I look into his eyes, all I could see inside of Paul's eyes is a boy that does not have any love."

"Well, you could see that now!" said Reggie sighed as the Blissey take away the pokemon from the stretcher into its room, "You never seen Paul likes this, but he usually never gets the attention like me along time ago." Dawn gasp and Reggie walk out of the room, he turn to her, "I will have to explain everything to you, if you promised never to tell anyone else ok." "Ok!" said Dawn follow him into Amity Square.

Paul sees Dawn and his brother come out of the Pokemon Center going into the Amity Square as he remain hidden in the alley. Paul did not say anything, but look down at the Pokemon that is a Houndour, Pichu, and Munchlax digging in the garbage. Paul did not show anything or no compassion at all, but ignored them and as he walk on by. "Pathetic," said Paul in his mind before he left the alley without anyone knowing.

Meantime, Ash is training his pokemon in the Fantina's gym for the next Gym battle in Snowpoint and he give them encourage as they continued to learn new attacks. So far, Pikachu just learn charge beam along with charge and mastering it with excellence. Chimchar evolve into a Monferno learn a new moves as it travel to Ash, it managed to learn Vacuum Wave and Flare Blitz. It still got its same old habit also is very close to Ash. Ash said sitting down along with his Pikachu and Monferno, as they got tired, "Well done you guys."

Gliscor on Ash's back, it also learns "Shadow Ball" while traveling with Ash and it enjoys hanging around Ash as well as his Pikachu. Buziel, Grotle, and Staravia remain stronger than ever, but they refuse to evolve and Ash look at the sky, noticed something blocking the sun. "Uh!" said Ash as something flew over him and he did not say a word as he sees the pokemon's identity. "Lugia?" said Ash in shock.

"Pathetic," said Paul coming straight to him, "How could a Lugia be in Sinnoh? It cannot be in Sinnoh." "Seeing believes Paul," said Ash getting out of his seat. Paul noticed seeing Monferno and he said, "Pathetic, you may evolve and get stronger, but this one will always be pathetic." "Hey why do you have to say something so trash?" said Ash in anger, "Do you have anything to say for your Pokemon, you have to bond with your pokemon no matter what." Monferno give him a bitter glare and try to attack him, but Pikachu block it and Monferno starting to become out of control.

Ash return it into its pokeball and he said to Paul, "You lost your pokemon so what? You got something to have and want, you cannot make your pokemon like a battle warriors. You cannot abandon your own pokemon, as it is a rag doll. They are like us and we have to take responsibly as their trainer, besides they will pay you back, as the bond will get stronger. Sadly after the incident, I felt bad for you when you lost your Pokemon to Galactic and I know how you feel." Paul pause and think about his pokemon in his mind, Paul remain regret after he treat his pokemon. Paul sighed and he said to Ash, "Do you have someone that you care about?"

"Yeah, Brock, my mom, and last my friends," said Ash smile, "Misty, Dawn, Tracy, Professor Oak, Gary, Ritchie, and last May. So far my mom care for me since I was only a baby and I am the only who is fatherless since I was a child." Paul said emotionless, "None of my parents love me at all from the beginning." "Uh," said Ash in shock, "But you have father of the Elite Four and plus your family." "No one did not care for me nor my father, I been always treated like a rotten apple and all they care about is my own brother," said Paul sad. "Oh," said Ash and in his mind, "So that is how Paul treats his pokemon that way? I kind of felt really bad for him after how he treated his pokemon, but so far I think its wise to understand how those he feels being outcast by famous trainers."

Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder as he put back his pokemon back in their pokeballs. Ash said, "Well, you could start by forgiving your parents, you cannot have a grudge with your family all your life." Paul sigh and he turn away from him, he did not say a word and he said in his mind, "I will try to get my pokemon back if I have to change for the better." They heard an evil laugh from the background; they see Salamence and J on top of her. J jump off from the Salamence and she said in a manner, "Hello again Paul."

Paul did not say a word at all, but turn away from her and she said emotionless, "It's good to se again. No matter my objective is to kill you." "Kill!" said Ash in shock, "HEY WHY DON'T PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE? PAUL DOESN'T HAVE ANY POKEMON ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOU STOLE IT FROM HIM." "Ash that is enough," said Paul as he walks ahead. "Paul," said Ash worry as he went ahead of him. A mysterious shadow come behind Paul and coming out of it is the Absol.

"Waah!" said Ash in shock seeing the Absol coming out of the shadow, and in his mind, "I never seen an Absol do that before." Paul said to Ash, "I already have my new team." Kirlia teleported on behind Paul's head, Swampert come out of the pool, lands behind Paul, and Milotic in front of Paul.

J said, "You are using them as your replacement, bad enough."

Glisor comes out of nowhere and try to tackle Paul, but Kirlia use an Ice Punch on it. Kirlia said a glare, "Do you take us to seriously." Weavile show up from nowhere tackled Kirlia in the ground, Kirlia manage to get back up again to use Fire punch on it, but end up being hit by shadow ball. Swarmpert jump right in front of Kirlia and use "Protect" to prevent any attack after protect wear off, Electrobuzz try to used "Thunder" on it. "Fool," she said as she takes out a whip and hitting it. Paul said chuckle, "This is how you treat these pokemon, and so far I will not make the same mistake of treating my Pokemon."

Swarmpert use Mud Bomb on Electrobuzz, it is Super Effective on it causing a quick faint. J got angry, she uses her Salamander to attack Paul, but end up hits by thunder by Pikachu with Ash help. J turn giving Ash a bitter glare and she summon the stolen Pokemon to attack Ash. Ash call out his Monferno to use Vacuum wave on Ursaring as it come close to him about to attack him. He nearly got his egg being smash by Torterra, but Absol comes to Ash's aid as it uses Razor Wind on it.

Kirlia catch the egg and give it back to Ash, Ash said sigh with relief, "Thank you." Ash turn seeing J right behind Ash and she said staring at the egg, "An egg how interesting." J grabs Ash by the arm and pushes him down for the ground, she pointing a gun to Ash's head and she said to him, "Give me the pokemon egg and you won't be dead." While the Pokemon are fighting against each other, Paul turn in shock and he said to her with a glare, "Why do you want the egg?" "Just GIVE it to me little boy BEFORE I KILL HIM!" said J as a threat, all the trainers froze until Officer Jenny along with the police come in. Paul gives her a smile as he notices the Milotic behind J, Paul gives him a smile, "You better watch your back."

"I do not fall for your jokes that easy," she said, she did not fall for it The Milotic whack J behind her back, she fall down the ground and Ash manage to get out of the way, the Galactic members step back, but end up being chase by angry trainers. Paul help Ash up and he said, "All you alright?" Ash nods as he got back up and he did not say anything, he said, "One shot could have killed me…"

Paul remains focus in battling his pokemon who are now his enemies, so far Weavile is not moving on the ground after being hit by _Muddy Water, _and Torterra end up frozen by Kirlia's _Ice punch_. Electrobuzz down on the ground unconscious and did not get back up right now. Ursaring, Gliscor, and Honchkrow remain standing, Paul remains focus on these three, and he said in his mind, "They are not my pokemon anymore, they are my enemies."

Paul did not realize that that they were crying showing some emotions while they are being brainwashing, Paul almost command the pokemon to attack, before they attack him again, but Ash block it. "Can't you see their emotions?" said Ash to him. Paul did not realize it at the time, but J end up shocking them with the electric collar as they try to show emotions. J said as she grabs the ladder from a back-up ship coming out of nowhere, "We will meet again."

The three pokemon remain standing vanishes before Paul without showing any emotions, as they left. Paul turns to Ash harsh shove him to the ground, Paul said in anger, "Stay out of my way…" "Paul, can't you see their emotions," Ash said to him. "No, I do not care for them anymore as they went on the enemy's side," said Paul harsh, he turn away from Ash and the pokemon who battle, as they grow tired. Paul walk away from the scene like it is nothing; nobody stop him as the police put yellow line.

The pokemon who did not vanish remaining on the ground looking alive remain lifeless as they remain on the ground. Ash stares at them seeing the tears coming from their eyes and Pikachu did not look at all, but felt bad at them. "He did not even show any emotions or mercy to them," he said in his mind as tears come out his eyes, "J must be stop at all cost."

Milotic vanishes before everyone notice it, Kirlia and Absol teleports out of the scene and Swarmpert went back into the water leaving Ash and his pokemon alone. Ash hold the egg before him as he is being taken by the police for questioning, Fantina witness it all as she look out of the mirror while the family remain antisocial with each other pretending that they are not relative.

While Brock make dinner along while Dawn and Reggie continually walking in Amity, Dawn sees everyone getting along with their pokemon as she follow Reggie. Dawn turn away as she begin to worry about Paul even more, Reggie said to Dawn, "Are you going to keep up?" Dawn hurry up to Reggie as it starting to rain, it lead them into a ruin as everyone rush to get home with their Pokemon trying not to get wet.

Dawn said looking at the ruin, "Why are we in the ruin?" "Well, this is the original spot where Paul and I use to hang out with each other since we were little children," said Reggie as he dust the floor down revealing a box. He picks it up and opens it, he take out a picture with Paul, Reggie, Will, Karen, and a Flaffy. He shows it to Dawn and Dawn in shock seeing a picture of Paul smiling and hugging his Flaffy. "This is Paul when he is little," said Dawn surprise and Reggie nod. Dawn remains in shock at the time now, Reggie said, "This is before he turns to who he is today…"

_To be continue…_

**

* * *

Well, a little happiness, drama, dark, harsh, and tragic as the chapter end turns out to be emotional or not. Sorry for ruining everything, and sorry for taking it long to upgrade due to the fact I been busying doing Megaman, but of all getting everything settle for college. **

**Sadly, I have deal with taking the classes for six days, I kind miss up big time for dropping one class out and feel like an idiot. It make my mom worry even more than ever because I make a stupid mistake. I hope you leave a review on their suggestion ok. Like, Should there be a Dawn/Paul in the future chapter or what you think about the chapter? Just wrong, right, or sad, there is no right and wrong answers ok.**


	7. Paul Avant

**I am very sorry for the delay; I was busy with other fanfiction. I forgot to do update this one, here you goes chapter seven. You blame it all on college and the exams, I do not even know if I should continue doing this story. **

**Challenges: I especially have a challenge for everyone to figure out who is relative in the Paul's and Reggie's family in the family tree. If you get it right, you get a free request ok. **

**I do not own anything from Nintendo or 4kids (Even though 4kids ruin Pokemon for everyone in America, I refer Japanese over the American version).

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven: Paul Avant_

Reggie and Dawn remain in the Amity Park inside the ruin to keep themselves dry from the rain, Reggie continue explains to Dawn, "He always care about Pokémon ever since, our grandmother gave him a Flaffy for his birthday. Hearthome City is not only our origin, our home before we moves to Johto and it was not the same after our parents were the Elite 4. Our parents encourage both of us to become the next generation to become successful Elite 4 like our family before us.

They always favorite me than Paul; I manage to beat the seven gyms in Kanto and Johto early. Paul isn't able to become a trainer due the fact he was at the age of 6-years-old still starting school at the time." "He used to look up to you as a role model right?" said Dawn to him.

Reggie said to her, "Yes, from the beginning I did not want to be an Elite Four, Battle Frontier, or a Gym Leader. My dream is to be a Pokémon Breeder that is the only dream I wanted to be and my parents they did not even approve it. I did not want to live fame and fortune, but wanted to live a simple life taking care of Pokémon. He was very disappointed and he said to me, _'If you don't want to be an Elite Four, you could leave the family and never mention me as a father again.'_ My mother was shock, but she try to stop me and I did not turn back. I left the house without facing my father; it caused Paul to remain heartbroken as well after I left.

Paul said to me crying, _'I thought you were going to become like my father. I thought you were going to be Elite Four.'_ I did not want to turn to him and I did not want to see his expression, all I could hear at background is _'I hate you, I HATE YOU!'_

I did not turn to him, but dash off running away without turning back and I never was the same again. I never did forgive my father after I left. As my father begins to harass my brother to become the next Elite 4 and discouraging him after he win or lose the battle. He wasn't a caring father anymore as Paul changed after so many years and he treated his Flaffy like a warrior instead of a friend."

Dawn paused and she said to him, "It was the father's fault for not treating him like a son, no wonder he treat his own pokemon weak."

Reggie said to her sad, "So far, he still will never forgive me all these years, but all he cares about is revenge. A few years later, he lost at the Indigo League and father keeps on putting him down after he lost. That is how our mother comes down with a rare disease and she was heartbroken after I left the house along with Paul's hate thus his father and mother. When will all the hate ends, we do not know what will happen next? It all depends on Paul if he want to end the family feud or not."

"I understand," said Dawn to Reggie sad, "I will have to stay out of the relation of the family for a while." "You don't have to!" said Reggie smile as it stop raining, "The rain stop, now we could just go back to the Pokemon Center." "Ok!" said Dawn happily come out of the ruin with Reggie.

"I will be at the Pokemon Center Dawn," he said to her walking, "You will have to go cheer Paul up." Dawn did not know what to say. She does not have a chose as she went inside the Pokemon Center to get some food for Paul before going to him. "I will do it for the sake of his family," she said to herself as she carrying food out in the Pokemon Center, she pass a missing poster on the build Board with Will's face on it.

Drake said to everyone in the Pokemon Center looking for Will, "Have anyone seen Will anywhere?" "We haven't seen him since this morning," said Janine wondering the same thing, "This is not like him to run off like that." "Maybe he run away because we cannot end a simple feud right," said Harley chuckles. "SHUT UP HARLEY!" said everyone in the family to him. "FINE!" said Harley dashing out of the room in anger, "Can't you take a simple joke for once?"

He passes up Ash in anger leaving the Pokemon Center. Ash wonders what is going on; he went inside the room where Paul's family lived. "Ash, have you seen Will anywhere?" asked Drake. "No, I haven't," said Ash. "That is strange, it is not like him to run away like that," he said to Ash. "Maybe it because of this stupid feud that gone to far," said Ash, "You cannot hate each other for along time, what will the next generation would think?" Anabel said, "You are right Ash, you know what? The feud has gone too far, I am thinking it is our fault from the beginning."

Janine come into the room with missing sheet with Will's picture on it and she said, "Have anyone heard the news? WILL IS MISSING?" She shows the sheet to everyone, Brake said to Janine concern, "Is the paper real or fake?" "How could you TELL IT IS REAL?" she said to him in anger, "Officer Jenny handing them out, this is no TRICK AT ALL! WILL IS MISSING!" "It is not like I believe him or anything," said Brake turning away. "It is not some trick father!" Fantina said in anger, "I know I am not relative to the family, but Officer Jenny told me that he was missing from last night due to the Galatic." "Galatic?" said Tucker, "How dare they?"

"I am going to look out for Will!" said Winona dashing out of the room Harley went after her. "Wait for me!" he said going after to her. "Are you going to cause trouble?" said Winona with a death glare. "No, I am not!" said Harley in anger. "Fine!" said Winona as they both got out of the Pokemon Center. "Ash you better stay out of the family business ok!" said Brake as he left the room. Winona realizes that a Luigi was right in front of them, she said, "The Luigi it belongs to Will."

"Does it know what happening?" said Harley. "I do not know about it, but we just have to try," said Winona as she gets on the Luigi and Luigi flew away leaving Harley hanging for dear life. "Can't this one wait?" said Harley anger. "No," she said giggling. "DAMN YOU WINONA?" said Harley. Ash comes out of the Pokemon staring at the Luigi and he look down at Pikachu, "If they want me to stay out of the family business find by me." "Pika!" said Pikachu cheering. "We better go to the next gym," said Ash, 'But first we need to cheer Dawn in her contest. Where is Dawn anyway?"

In the Reggie's house, Paul is in his room just staring at the egg wondering if what it is going to hatch inside of it. "Why would Grandma give me an egg containing a weak pokemon?" he said bitterly. Deep in his mind, he still traps with his emotion of hate and changes. "Poor child isn't able to control his emotion," said Milotic in the room floating in his room feeling his pain.

To be continuing…

**

* * *

The reasonwhy I doing this challenges because I kind of lost of track of the family tree after doing other colleges and most of all doing Megaman fanfics. Could you help out please? **


End file.
